5thsodfandomcom-20200215-history
U.S.S. Monarch
The U.S.S. Monarch is a Presidio-class Battlecruiser under the command of the 5th Special Operations Division. It acts as the Docked Asset for Starbase Phoenix. After the incident with the U.S.S. Astraeus, 5th SOD Command began to re-evaluate their need for a Fleet Flagship. While one was certainly necessary, a Flagship could not handle every problem that the Division would face, and sending it on simple evaluation exercises would be squandering resources that could be used elsewhere. With these in mind, Rear Admiral Tiller contacted Starfleet Command and requested a ship be sent to Starbase Phoenix to act as a Docked Asset. This ship would tackle any problem that the 5th SOD needed it to, be it from discouraging a skirmish, to fighting off invaders, to scanning an anomaly. This request was approved, and the U.S.S. Monarch was reassigned to Starbase Phoenix. Commissioning and the Iconian War The Monarch is part of the Command Battlecruisers, and as such houses advanced fleet co-ordination systems, allowing it to work alone or in a group. The vessel was first commissioned in 2415. The Monarch served as a Command Flagship for multiple fleet operations. The ship's first foray into combat would be during the Iconian War, under the command of Captain Adrian Hawke, just a few short months after it's commissioning. It took part in the battle at the Herald Sphere, defending the Annorax while a team went back to distant Iconia to stop the war before it started. After the conclusion of the Iconian War, the Monarch assisted in the reconstruction efforts around the known galaxy. The Terran Empire quickly jumped on the opportunity, and the Monarch's civil service was cut short as it was deployed to the Badlands, positioned at a strategic location to prevent Terran ships from escaping the area and causing havoc among the quadrant. It would maintain this posting for six months, before being deployed to the other end of Federation Space, taking up a post in Battlegroup Omega. The Monarch's time in Omega acting as a large communication platform would not last forever, as the Battle Group broke up in late 2416. This left the battlecruiser in a sort of limbo, resigning to patrol the edge of Federation Space for a number of months before the Tzenkethi Crisis called for her aid. Tzenkethi War Monarch would serve on the Frontlines of the Tzenkethi War from its outbreak to its conclusion, earning herself a number of distinctions and accolades. Despite the tax on the ship, it was never taken out of the fight, the crew serving valiatly to keep the sip in the air. The assault on the Tzekethi Homeworld would be both the ships finest and darkest hour. A Tzekethi Dreadnought, armed with numerous Protomatter Bombs, was poised to escape the ensuing battle, intending to use the confusion and chaos to complete the Tzenkethi's mission. Monarch at the time was the only ship still combat capable in the sector, and thus, even though badly damaged and beaten, the ship flew forth to stop the threat. The ship rammed the Tzenkethi Dreadnought, causing immense structural damage and severing the Starboard Nacelles. This would prove to be the straw that broke the camel's back, as the impact crippled the Monarch, leaving her dead in space. Her assault was a success, and the Tzenkethi Dreadnought was destroyed. The Monarch would spend 3 days stranded, floating in space before the U.S.S. King George V located her. She was towed back to allied space, and laid up in Drydock while Starfleet Command determined if she was worth Salvaging. Retrofit and Modernization With the Galaxy becoming more Dangerous, and the Hur'q Invasion at full force, Starfleet Command turned the Monarch over to Section 31, where they installed various systems in her to increase her capability and decrease her dependence on a human crew. She spent the entirety of the Hur'q War in Utopia Planitia shipyards undergoing repairs and modernizations. during this time all of her core internals were stripped out until she was just a shell, then rebuilt from the ground up. This achieved several effects. It brought the ship in line with much more modern vessels. Her standardized phaser banks were taken out and put in with enhanced, Anti-Proton infused Phaser Emitters. She was given an increased hull plating, which resulted in the ship having a darker appearance. Most of her systems were automated, now allowing for a crew ranging anywhere from half a dozen to a full compliment to utilize her without penalty. Her Hangar was increased, giving her the ability to launch both Peregrine Fighters and Delta Flyers. Her Command Array was once again upgraded, allowing for instantaneous communication almost anywhere in the Galaxy. This could be used to create Transwarp Co-ordinates that support vessels could utilize, giving the Monarch the ability to call upon a small force to help her attack or defend her. Section 31 fitted her with the Aegis Array, improving her Impulse Engines and Deflector Dish significantly. She also received one last experimental piece of equipment. A modified support satellite meant to be launched from cruisers such as the Presidio. After activation, it would create an impervious bubble, not unlike the Quantum Shield utilized by the U.S.S. Vesta. This shield would mask the Monarch's Signature, allowing her to hide from foes and avoid combat, but it could not be travelled through. The satellite had a limited duration, only 15 minutes before the power source failed and it had to be tractored back into the Monarch for recharging. This system, dubbed the "Valiance System" by the engineers, was meant to give the Monarch and her crew a bit of breathing space to discuss their next move. Assignment to the 5th SOD The Monarch emerged from drydock on April 22nd, 2419, where she underwent shakedown cruises and testing of her new equipment. Once she was given the all clear, she was sent out into mainline duty. This would only last for 2 weeks, however, before she was given an assignment for the 5th Special Operations Division, acting as a Docked Asset. She made her way to Starbase Phoenix post-haste. She has no assigned captain, allowing for any 5th Personell to commandeer her for any need. When not in use, she resides at the 5th SOD shipyard. Category:Ships